


love you endlessly

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and themed for valentine's day cause reasons, idek where ashton is, luke is barely in this, there's a person named mia for like a minute, this is one of those 5+1 fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knew a valentine was supposed to be for someone he liked and he didn't really like anyone in his class except for Calum, his best friend. So with super careful handwriting he wrote out and decorated a card for Calum. Even at eight years old Michael had decided that Calum only deserved the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you endlessly

1.

Michael was eight when he sent his first valentine. It was the day before and his teacher told everyone to make a valentine for someone else in the class and they would be delivered tomorrow anonymously.

Michael knew a valentine was supposed to be for someone he liked and he didn't really like anyone in his class except for Calum, his best friend. So with super careful handwriting he wrote out and decorated a card for Calum. Even at eight years old Michael had decided that Calum only deserved the best.

The next day the cards were on everyone's desk. Some had more cards then others. He saw Calum's desk with a couple cards on it and then his desk with a single card. The single card didn't even bother Michael. All he hoped was that Calum would like his card.

Everyone was instructed to open their cards, but Michael was more focused on Calum. Watching him to find out when he got to Michael's and what he would think of it. Michael got a little mushy with it, but still tried to keep it anonymous so if Calum hated it, he wouldn't know it was from Michael.

The last card Calum opened was from Michael. He could tell by the Pikachu he had drew on the front. Michael bit his bottom lip as he watched Calum, his small fingers twirling the card on his desk.

A blush had rose to Calum's squishy cheeks and he got that big bright smile that made the corner of his eyes crinkle. Michael let out a small sigh of relief and then class started. All of Michael's attention was still on the boy and how he was so smiley all day.

2.

Michael was thirteen when he sent Calum another Valentine's day card. He was still going to be anonymous, he didn't want Calum to think he was weird for sending a card.

He had spent about two hours making and perfecting the card until it was good enough to be given. Only now Michael had to find a way to give it to Calum without him noticing. They were practically inseparable at school and if he tried giving it to Calum at home that would weird.

The next day, aka the day, Michael had the card in his backpack for half the day of school. He watched as Calum got given cards by other people and how Calum got so shy and smiley when he read them. But in the back of his mind, Michael noticed how none of the smiles were as bright as when they were eight and Calum read Michael's card.

It was the last class before lunch and right as a bell rang, one of the most popular girls asked to see Calum for a couple minutes. Michael tried not to let that bother him, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to get lunch with his best friend.

Still Michael ducked away and left Calum and the girl to talk. Instead Michael went to the boy's locker. He had noticed earlier that there was just enough room for his card to be slipped in.

Michael had pulled it out and looked over the pale blue envelope. He was starting to have second thoughts about giving the card to Calum. He probably got a lot better cards from other students and wouldn't even care about Michael's.

For a second, Michael went to put the card back in his backpack, but then without another second thought he slipped it into the locker. Zipping his backpack back up and slinging it over one shoulder, Michael ran to the cafeteria and got lunch.

Calum joined later, talking about how the girl -Mia, was her name - had given Calum a kiss on the cheek and a card. He was so smiley and Michael barely listened, his mind going to how lame his own card was going to be compared to that.

After school when they were getting the rest of their stuff, Michael's card fell out of Calum's locker. The boy leaned down and picked it up, admiring it and holding it close as they walked to the bus stop. 

It wasn't until they were on the bus that Calum chose to open it. He opened it with great care, like Michael had seen him do with all the other cards.

Michael subtly watched. His face getting paler as Calum read the card. He was sure Calum was going to hate it. He would be too nice to say anything or joke about it being a terrible card. But then he noticed that super bright smile that Calum would only get when he's really happy.

The corners of his eyes crinkled and he carefully placed the card back in it's envelope. Michael could just see the happy twinkle in his eye that hadn't been there before or at all that day. And that definitely made everything worth it for Michael.

3.

Michael was sixteen by the time he made his next valentine's card for Calum. The day was a bit hectic and Michael was running out of time to make the card. He was making it the day before again. But the day was quickly turning into the night as Michael studied for classes and did homework.

He had finally gotten just enough time and was awake enough to make Calum a card. He had wanted to make one for Calum the years before, but then fear had gotten into the way. Fear of Calum secretly hating it. Fear of Calum finding out it was from Michael and hating him.

But Michael was going to do it this year. His card making ability had gotten so much better than that first one as well as Michael's drawing. He knew Calum's favorite animal was a dog and while he couldn't just get Calum a puppy for Valentine's day, he could draw one on a card.

With the card done and sealed in pale green envelope this time, Michael set it safely in his backpack before getting some sleep.

The next day Michael kept the card in his backpack until there was a good opportunity to slip it in Calum's locker unnoticed. It didn't come for almost the entire day and Michael's mood kept dropping every time he saw Calum happy with some other card.

He almost just kept it. It was late and there was no way that Michael could deliver it without being noticed or get in trouble for leaving class. But then the opportunity came up and Calum had to meet with the soccer coach.

Michael said that he would meet Calum back at his locker and they could go home together. So while alone at Calum's locker, Michael slid in the card. He then sat down against the wall and waited for Calum.

When Calum came back, he got his stuff from the locker and again the letter fell out. Calum picked it up, carrying it with such care and waiting until they got on the bus to open it.

Michael couldn't even watch when Calum opened it, so he simply closed his eyes and leaned his head on the window. There was a small gasp and Michael didn't dare to open his eyes. Imagining some look of disgust on the boy's face.

But then there was a light tap on Michael's shoulder. He opened one eye and saw that same bright smile and crinkly eyes that appeared every time Michael gave a letter.

"Look at this." Calum breathed out. "Whoever this is, thinks my eyes are beautiful and they drew a puppy!" It was true, Michael did think Calum's eyes were beautiful. They were lovely and Michael knew that Calum hated that they brown. He had complained before how they were boring, but Michael loved them.

Calum just looked so happy at that compliment that Michael could see the words repeating in Calum's head as he realized that someone might actually like what he thought was a flaw.

4.

Michael was seventeen and valentine's was coming again. This time Michael had a better plan for getting Calum the card. He would do it before school even started. That meant that his card would be one of the first Calum would see, but he tried not to think about that.

He slipped the card in Calum's locker just before classes were set to start. Calum was already at their first class and Michael had made up a lie about needing to go to the bathroom.

Now he only had a couple minutes to get back to class on the other side of the school, but it was worth it. He got there just in time and took his seat next to Calum.

His leg was shaking up and down throughout the class, but he tried to calm down. Everything would be fine and Calum hadn't even figure out Michael has sent him cards.

Only everything wasn't fine. Calum had a starstruck look as he came into the next class Michael shares with him. He had whispered that he had a valentine. An actual valentine from Mia and showed him the card she said she put in his locker. Only it was Michael's card.

The boy pouted at that, but Calum just took it as him, being sad for not having a valentine. He promised that one day Michael would have one, because who could resist dirty blond hair and green eyes?

Michael moped for the rest of the day and didn't even try to pick a fight with Luke Hemmings in band class. They got paired up and Michael just shrugged and went along with whatever the blond wanted.

It was a shitty valentine's day for Michael, cause all he ever heard from Michael from that day and the rest of the year was Mia this and Mia that. Michael had even taken to sitting with Luke at lunch because Calum had ditched him for lunch at the popular table with Mia.

The only good thing that actually seemed to come out of that day was becoming friends with Luke.

5.

Michael was eighteen and he wasn't going to give Calum a valentine's day card. They had barely spoken for the year with Calum being wrapped up in his girlfriend. Now it was Michael and Luke, but Luke couldn't even begin to replace Calum.

Michael had finally admitted to himself that he was bi and had a massive crush on Calum. He had really only figured that out when he had been complaining about Calum and Mia together to Luke.

The blond had questioned why Michael cared so much and Michael almost replied with that Calum should be with him. He didn't, but months later he came out to Luke and only Luke.

And he still promised himself that he wasn't going to make a valentine's card for Calum that year, but then Mia broke up with him. Michael could see the sadness etching it's way onto his face and he hadn't seen the boy properly smile in days.

So he took it upon himself to make the best card. Even if they were barely friends, Michael still thought that Calum deserved the best.

He easily slipped it into the boy's locker during lunch and tried not to think of it for the rest of the day, but when school was over and Michael saw Calum reading the card and the smile that had grown on his face, Michael walked over.

Slinging his arm around Calum like it was old times and they were still the best of friends. Calum jumped, but accepted it easily while apologizing for ditching Michael the past year.

And then everything was great. It was Michael and Calum again, but Luke was invited to and they all had a great time.

+1.

Michael was nineteen and too busy trying to figure out college applications to even realize it was valentine's day. He was in the middle of writing an essay for one application when Calum entered his room.

There was a bright smile on his face and he spun Michael's chair around so the boy had to face him. He held out a card, not saying anything when Michael asked what was going on. Michael took the card and looked up at Calum as he waited expectantly for Michael to open it.

Slowly he did and read over it, as soon as the words crossed into his mind and a simple question on the bottom asking to be a valentine, Michael jumped out of the chair and onto Calum. The boy stumbled back, but held onto Michael.

"You're such a sap, but fuck yeah I'll be your valentine." Michael spoke, pulling away from the hug with a bright smile.

Calum had an equally bright smile as he gently poked Michael's side making the boy jump in surprise. "I don't think I'm the sap here, Mikey."

Over the dinner they had last night, Calum explained about how he had gone over previous valentine's cards and realized the handwriting in some of them were weirdly similar to Michael's. Then it was a questioning to Luke Hemmings and there was Calum.  
Finally realizing that the one he should've been spending valentine's day with was there for him all along,

**Author's Note:**

> lol fun fact, i've been sick over the weekend and i wasn't going to write a valentine's fic, but look at where we are now. my tumblr is malumqt if you want that and i'mma go write more fics now.


End file.
